Code Geass R3: Tainted Kings
by Keimichi
Summary: Five years after the Zero Requiem, Lelouch enters a new game. A white king. A black king. But unlike what the Zero Requiem wants to make people believe, the world will never be in black and white. DISCONTINUED. Plot up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**EDITED on 2010/01/22: Re- read if you didn't. It's longer and makes more sense. Chap 1 was edited as well.**

**Note: Hey hi there. Here's the first chapter of my attempt of R3. This is the first time I write an fanfic, so please forgive me. CD characters might be OOCish... But that's where you guys step in. There's probably lots of grammar errors, but oh well. Chapter start!**

* * *

**Prologue: The day the demon was revived**

A deep breath disturbed the flow of the limited air. The place, once small, dark and silent, was now submerged by an irregular stroke of breaths. Someone needed air more than anything. The breath slowly turned deeper and calmer, as if the man was now used to it.

_Breathe._

Breathe… Something he hadn't done in a long time. And all he could was to breathe. He breathed, because, for the first time for what seemed to be an eternity, he could feel pain. It hurt. He tried to move, but was suddenly cut short by a deep pain in his chest. He gasped. By instinct, he put his hand on his chest, rubbing to lessen the pain. And he slowly waited, until the pain was bearable enough for him to stop. He concentrated, as his mind proceeded to analyze his situation he was in.

From the sound of his breath in the silence, he figured he was in a small place. There was the trace of the perfume, as if there once had been flowers around him. But his hands felt nothing, instead there was only the coldness of floor underneath him. He raised his hands, only to find it stopped by what seemed to be a wooden sealing. He was restrained. He was in a small place. He tried to open his eyes to figure out where he was, but only darkness welcomed him. But there was more than enough information. A box, perhaps. A sealed box.

_A coffin._

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. Instead he concentrated to find the reason, if there were any, of why he was...

'How did I end up in a coffin?' he asked himself. His mind quickly started to review his memories to find the right answer.

And he remembered.

He felt some regret and wish he didn't. But he did remember.

How can he forget?

He could still feel the pain in stomach, as if it didn't want him to forget the truth.

He remembered the masked man, in black, jumped through his guards, holding a sword that himself had hold when he declared war against the whole world. The pain pierced through, cutting through his flesh and bones alike. The masked man. The hero he created. Zero. His _friend_. His gasp was replaced by so many thoughts, so many unspoken words, so many words, so many lies. But he knew that time wasn't on his side anymore. So he carefully chose and whispered words that only them both could hear, gave his last geass, his last wish, to his best friend. Only then, had he realized that the pain he felt the moment he was pierced, was not his own. No, it wasn't. Maybe it never had been. It was the pain of those he killed, the pain of those who lost their loved ones. Those like Suzaku. But he would never know. He suddenly felt regret. His bloody hands slowly swiped the mask, to touch the last thread of humanity remaining inside, to wipe out the unseen pain from his last friend's eyes. To hope that he could atone for killing the humanity in his last, his best, his true friend. He himself had unshed tears, but he could only swallow them away. Because it was too late. _They both knew. _Their fate was sealed the moment he was slain. His fall down the stairs of his glory sealed it. The bloody trail he left behind as he slid off the stairs was the proof. But somehow, it brought him peace. And rest. Finally, he would atone for his sins. His lies, his sins, his guilt, his regret vanished away. Vanish with his life. As his senses slowly left him, he had felt someone holding his hands and crying. That someone was the only regret he would ever leave behind.

Nunally.

Nunally...

I'm... sorry...

I destroyed... the world... and created... a... new..._  
_  
Those were his final words. He remembered. The ending of the Zero Requiem. The end of Lelouch Vi Britania. The end of The Demon Lord.

His end.

He gasped. He realized... He realized the unshakable truth. _Impossible. _But the pain was the proof.

No... He realized... How can it be possible... He can't...

His double geass eyes glowed in despair. The features of his pale face crisped to form a horror that words could not describe. Soundless words were formed on his lips. He knew. He just couldn't say it... He just can't bear to face it. His fist clenched. He tasted blood as he bit himself, not letting the words slip away.

He can't. For the sake of the Zero Requiem... For the sake of the world... He can't... Why... How is it possible...

Why... No...

_Why?_...

**"WHY AM ALIVE?"**

.

A chuckle.

That slowly turned to an insane laugh, leaving no trace of the silent peace that was there only moments ago.

"Is that so?"

He knew what he had to do.

"... So be it."

* * *

**Very short chapter! Expect much longer chapters in the future!**

**I'm planning something. I already have my first chapter written, but I'll wait a bit, in case I come up with other ideas, that I would want to add.**

**Thanks for reading. If you want to give me the courage to continue, REVIEW! or else I return back into being an artist. -draws-**


	2. Turn 1: The White King

**EDITED on 2010/12/28: Due to some confusions, I re-edited this chapter with more internal thoughts, more description, a new theory, too. Please do re-read, there's some parts that were completely changed. **

**Woot! Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting any at all, so it's good, for a chapter where Lelouch is simply awakening ^_^ Also thanks to hose who added this to their alert/favorite! It's a very good encouragement! Anyways this chapter will get to the plot somewhat... I just hope I'm not rushing things.**

* * *

**Turn 1: The White King**

_Ever since the fall of the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, the world has become a quieter and more gentler place. One month after his death, Princess Nunally Vi Britannia inherited her brother's place and ascended to the throne. Despite the fact that a few riot would still surface now and then, her gentle and pacific ideas were soon accepted by the population of Britannia, from the contrast the previous emperor. Not long after she became the 100th Empress, she granted back all areas their former names, and gave them the possibility of forming a government and become independent. Many accepted and became independent, but a few old colonies choose to stay with Britannia, as they belonged to Britannia too long to revert back. Now a much smaller country, Britannia was accepted in the UFN, by majority vote. The UFN didn't want to leave the chance of making a one of the three superpowers to participate, when it finally had a gentler monarch to govern it. It took 2 years to rebuild the capital, Pendragon, and one more for all the others. After all countries somewhat recovered back their cities, the mass development of new Knightmare frames for battle were forbidden, as was also the ressearch and the production of any mass destruction weapons, such as the Fleyja warhead. Instead, most Knightmare were now adapted to everyday uses, such as construction or agriculture._

_Britannia was still the head of the hatred, but not as much as before. The unknown sacrifice of Lelouch Vi Britannia has served it's purpose. He was public enemy number one, the reincarnation of all possible hatred the world had, in contrast of the absolute masked hero called Zero, the symbol of hope and justice. They were the Black and the White King. The ultimate Good and Evil. And no one knew that they were actually the two face of a same truth. And it had to stay that way._

_

* * *

_

**2023 A.T.B, Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.**

_"Hello everyone, this is Milly Ashford, reporting live at the Holy city of Pendragon, where the people of Britannia are celebrating the 5th anniversary of the death of 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Five years ago, the man who was called the Demon Emperor was assassinated by Zero in front of the world..."_

.

The young man sighed. He blinked as he furiously passed his left hand in his black hair that almost reached his shoulders; while the right grabbed the remote control lying beside, on the couch. He didn't want to see more, so he changed the channel. However, even though he flipped through all the possibilities, the same familiar images would always flash by.

His stare turned away from the TV, as if he didn't want to keep watching it. He already knew what would happen afterwards. It was the same each year. They would throw a speech and then start a celebration and a parade for it.

He was finally landed on some random channel that was, luckily, not showing about the celebration, instead there was some kid's show about a bunny or something. He boringly watched this for a few minutes. Finally unable to control himself, he went back to watching the news, as his brother complexes took over any self-control.

He preferred not to listen to his sister's speech. He just couldn't stand looking at his sister's serene smile, while talking about his death. But despite the uneasy feeling, he just couldn't help himself from watching over her. Deep inside, he still wanted to see her face. But even her smile was painful to him. She always smiles, but he knew that behind that happy mask she was mourning the death of his beloved brother. Even after all his evil deeds, she still cherished her brother more than anything. Somehow, somehow, he knew she understood the truth. She wasn't the small, innocent child that he wanted to keep away from anything horrible. She knew about his sacrifice. Even though he promised not to lie to her, he would have done anything, anything, to keep her from the painful truth one more time, even if he did have to swallow a thousand needles.

He sighed. Five years has past since he had been proclaimed dead. That made the world peaceful for five whole years. Everyone hate him as the villain, and the world was united in peace through that hate. Ironic. But that was the lie called the Zero Requiem. The lie called peace. Since then he had been watching in the shadows, to make sure it went as he planed. And he wasn't disappointed. Of course, everything he plans would always go well. Always.

However, one thing didn't go as the Zero Requiem had planed: he was alive. Yet, no one knew about that fact. And it had to stay that way. The Zero requiem need him be dead.

_"Now, the current Empress Her Majesty Nunally Vi Britannia is currently giving a speech..."_

Lelouch still remembers that night where he awoke in his coffin. Confused like he was, it wasn't however hard to grasp the situation. Somehow, he survived at the assassination. Either Susaku was too soft, or...

Lelouch looked at the back of his hands. The same mark as the one on CC's forehead was now on his right hand. He was now immortal like she was. He concluded that he inherited this code along with immortality from a previous code bearer. However, it couldn't be CC. Because she was still alive, and he didn't complete the contract they made. So the only possible reason he could think of would be that he inherited after killing his father, that got the Code from VV. A parting gift, perhaps. However, he could never be sure, his wish to get an answer from the witch was unfulfilled. He would have to find other ways to get an answer. Of course, it didn't help that he still possessed his geass along with the code. This had never happened before, he can be sure. But that can all wait. After all, he still got an eternity to do find out everything.

Lelouch thanked God for still having his geass. It proved to be extremely useful, specially for hiding oneself. It already saved himself a few times. Not getting noticed was really hard, specially when you still choose to keep the same (well, almost) hairstyle and someone still use the same name to call him. Perhaps it was the only truth he couldn't hide. It was by that name that he would bare his sins. Because it was the only connection he had left to the past days. To Nunally. To everything else.

'It's the only thing I have left of me.' he realized. The only thing. If only he could end it...

* * *

"... Thank you all." said the 100th Empress Nunally. She was dressed in a lovely red gown, worthy for the Empress she was. Her fierce purple eyes gave a gentle but confident gaze, that would charm anyone that gazed at her. Her hair was now even longer, which accentuated the noble princess feeling that she showed. She had indeed grown into a fine woman, a fine queen. Though the woman part wasn't noticed until recently, as she parted her wheelchair after the operation of her legs, as her standing showed her features that wasn't visible when she sat. She still needed supports, but hey, it's better than nothing.

While standing beside her, Zero, as always, stood behind in majesty. He hasn't changed much since that day, five years ago. Only a few, the closest to the original Zero, had doubted about it, but the Suzaku behind the mask has adapted well into his character, forever throwing away his real identity aside.

The people present at the scene also included the Black Knights, the Empress Tianzi and Li Xingke from the Chinese Federation, chairwoman of the UFN Kaguya Sumeragi and others. They were all sitting calmly in the front line, listening to the Empress' speech. They all stood in an immense hall/ballroom (king of like the place where Lelouch declared himself emperor, or like those places Charles zi Britannia made his evolution speeches)

"As you all know, five years ago, Lelouch Vi Britannia succeeded after our father, Charles Zi Britannia. Both of them had left on Britannia a deap scar that isn't soon to be forgotten. However, with the help of the Black Knights and the UFN, Britannia has slowly been able to become a gentler place. We have evolved, and we are still experiencing our own evolution. However, it is not the same as the one my Father had proned. No, it is a world where peace will continue its evolution." Nunally's words were full of charisma. Her own version of the social Darwinism, that she introduced almost five years ago, was intelligent. It had borrowed the skin of the social Darwinism. It fooled, tricked most people. It was the closest thing, yet the complete opposite to the previous regime. Thus, most of the population had easily accepted this new theory that felt so familiar to them. "Thus, here we all are today. I thank you all, for having joined me on my quest. All of this would have been completely impossible without the help of everyone. Thanks to that, peace now is..."

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. What was peaceful and silent only a few seconds ago was now a chaos. Pieces of the ceiling was falling everywhere, injuring people here and there. Smoke came out from where obviously the explosion occurred, as flames roared up to devour the delicate, long curtains that decorated the wall. Obviously in panic, the attendants were running all over the place, trying to escape the consequence of the explosion. The royal guards tried to calm and secure them, but in vain. The chaos was just too great.

"Secure all the routes! ..." a guard cried in the chaos.

"Evacuate all the attendants!"

"Dam, this is bad..." Zero, who was standing beside Empress Nunally, frowned. He was one of the few people who managed to stay calm in such a situation, though no one was sure of the face he made under his mask. He stood as a shield for Nunally, behind him. His mind was obviously already thinking of the fastest way to get her out safely. _'Why does it have to be so soon? I figured out that people doesn't learn, but I was hoping for a few more years of peace before this. All the most important people of the world are there! Whoever this is, he's chosen the worth time possible to strike.'_

An other explosion occured, this time very close to them. Zero grabbed Nunally and dodged the debris, protecting her with his own body.

"Call reinforcements!" Suzaku-Zero gestured, trying to bring order in the chaos. "All attends have to escape safely! Empress Nunally has to be protected at all costs!"

_'Only explosions, huh?'_ No enemy appearing... Everything was all set up in advance... That means that the goal of this was only to scare people off... Pretty amateurish, he thought. But effective. Specially on this event, where the world's watching. To be able to plant bombs in a such highly secured place...

"Dam it!" he swore. Whoever set it up must have other goals. Greater goals. That was the only reason the explosions were more flashy than destructive. The enemy wanted a show. To make use of the media...

He suddenly understood.

He waved at the cameras. "Cut it off! Cut-"

However, it was too late, too late to cut off what was to be seen, as the face of a masked man took the place of the explosions.

That moment would soon be one that the world would never forget.

Because that moment would be the one that will throw the world in an other turmoil. The fight between truth and lies began. Between two kings.

Wearing the same mask as Zero did, however in a pure pure white, a man appeared, with the same gestures, the same majesty, the commanding voice as the hero that appeared so many years ago...

The same as japan's hero, Ze...

"I AM ZERO!"

* * *

Far from the scene of explosions, Lelouch was watching everything from his TV screen. His face was unusually cold and calm. But his mind was already in frenzy.

He chucked.

It's the time to come out from the shadows...

Sooner than expected, but still, it was the right time.

The time has come...

For the World...

Everything...

For the King to move.

He turned to the shadow of a long haired girl.

"Now then. Shall we go...

CC?"

* * *

**Who is this new white zero?**

**What is Lelouch planning? Is it something good or something bad?**

**Read on to find out!**

**Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! I'm working on chap 2! I wad planning to fit chap 2 in this chapter, but I figured out that this was the right place to cut it. But than again, maybe this is too short? Ok I admit, the parliament was bullshit. I have no knowledge of politics whatsoever so I just named it on the spot. It doesn't matter anyway, since it was meant to be destroyed.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**My first fanfic ever, so I need comments to get better. I don't really like this chapter... I find it somehow awkward... _ but please forgive me. Ugh, despite me liking it, I'm not good with action and stuff. I'll need even more help for the possible nightmare battles after. I'm not into mecha... If I can find anyone to help me, it would be good.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Turn 2: White King, first move

**IMPORTANT! **_**Re-read**_** the prologue and the first chapter before you continue! I have updated them! It will get confusing if you don't. I changed lots of stuff and made more descriptions/added more thoughts. So please re-read before reading this. It won't take long.**

**NOTE: Wow, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long month. I got stuck somewhere in the chapter and I couldn't write anything anymore. I guess that even though I love battle fics, I just can't write them at all. **

**I understand things aren't clear yet, but keep reading! I guess I did rushed chapter one a bit. So from this chapter, things will go back in time, until it reaches the point when the White Zero appears. That would clear things up a bit. Hopefully, we might get a glimpse of whatever plan there is. Things will clear up! And maybe chapters would be longer!**

* * *

**Turn 2: White King, first move**

**Two year ago, 2021 A.T.B, somewhere in the world.**

There was a small town far, far away from the rest of the world. A small, peaceful place, which was quite hard to find. It was a place that wasn't affected by the recent wars of the Chinese federation, neither of the war between the EU and Britannia, and even less by the rebellion. Despite the media, it seemed to be more cut off from the reality of the world, never have really seen the harshness of the war except from on TV. Maybe it was a pure act of fate that in such a place, there was a small pizza shop. The habitants there seemed to appreciate the cooking, so it wasn't unusual to see lots of regular customers, always roaming around to get more deliciously warm goodies. And it was one of the place people would never though to find someone who played a great part in the fate of the world. If one dared to look carefully, the shop had one forever faithful customer, always there every day. A young girl with green hair. She was mostly unnoticeable from the crowd... Well, she would have been if there wasn't an large bird-like symbol on her forehead. Or if she didn't bring this little doll mascot with her at every visit. Her long, flashy green hair didn't help either.

But if the owner of the store knew what was going to happen, he would have cursed his fate even more, since he would soon after lose his faithful customer.

That day was like any other day. After getting her order, she left the shop with her goodies, leaving a happy shop keeper behind, waving a 'come back soon'. The green-haired girl took out the box of freshly made pizza. She felt the warmth of the pizza inside and a gentle smile lightened up her face. She liked the excitation she would always feel before eating her favorite meal. 'The longing would only make it even tastier' she though. She walked down the road, not paying much attention to anything that surrounded her. She was too focused on the pizza for that. Oh, her yummy, yummy, delicious pizza... Well, not that she did ever pay attention to anything except her pizza, she had to admit.

And that's the reason she didn't take notice of the shadow trailing behind until the last moment.

He followed her, quietly, unnoticed, from a distance. He observed her every move, her every stare, her eagerness to go home and eat. He didn't make a move on her. He didn't want to alert her, and even less to draw any attention from the crowd. So he didn't do anything. Not until she turned at an intersection and walked on a quieter road. The caped figure suddenly grabbed her and trailed her off in a dark alley, off the eyes of any possible witness. He didn't want to take any chance. Of course, the green haired girl fought back, thinking that she might have been found, or maybe was kidnapped again by some crazy stalker. Not now, at all times. Not now! She still hasn't eaten her pizza.

But what she saw almost made her drop her pizza. It wasn't the thought that she was kidnapped that shocked her. No. It was the face that stored behind the cape the kidnapper that made her speechless. The familiar face, the one that she never thought she would see again...

"Hey, what the-"she finally said.

Standing in front of her was the very man she had thought dead, years ago. The deep purple eyes that was glaring at her suddenly stirred up an emotion she hadn't felt for so long... She though she had buried it deep inside already, that it wouldn't come back anymore. Her eyes were dry, she knew it, but it felt as if tears were already washing away her face. She had long wished this day would come, the day when she would meet him again. She would have made him immortal, if she didn't knew herself how immortality was too harsh to bear. But now…

"Lelouch..."

"It's been a long time, CC. Where have you been all this time?"

Luckily, she was good at keeping a poker face, even if this time she was close to loosing it. Lelouch didn't seem to have noticed what she was thinking. Quickly regaining her composure, she went back to her usual emotionless self and answered back:

"I return the question. I see that you're alive and well."

Lelouch frowned. "Not that I intended it to be this way."

She snickered. She understood why he's here, why he's alive. It made sense, in a way. She should have known, before all this happened. "You got Charles' Code, don't you?"

"You knew this?" he replied angrily, deepening the frown he already had. _'She knew! All of this! She knew but didn't tell me! Because of her, my plans were almost ruined! She...'_

"Hardly." She cut his thoughts off. It wasn't hard to figure out what the young man was thinking. "I just figured out. That would be the only possible option, since I still got mine."

"I see." He calmed down, disappointed, but somewhat glad that she wasn't hiding any crucial information from him. He trusted her. They were accomplices, after all. However, he had expected a better answer, a trail, anything. Whatever little information he could learn would prove really useful. But she only half confirmed what he had already guessed.

"Well, from what my code tells me, you still have your geass?"

"It seems so."

"Hum, that's weird then." Although her face was more saying that she was expecting it. "Let me see… Maybe it's because you haven't completed the contract with me. Since most geass bearers fulfill the will of the previous code bearer when they take on their geass, they lose their power. I could pretty much say that you stole the code from dear Charles." She begins to laugh.

"As if I would want to steal something like that. Seeing what your code made you would be enough to stop me from ever even wanting a code."

CC, however, knew that he wasn't really saying everything. So instead of continuing their topic, she took out a slice and started to chew on it. Well, part of her just wanted her pizza. She knew she won't get the chance to eat it any time soon if she waited till she got home. Especially with _Lelouch_ here. So she completely ignored Lelouch and just ate. It took a while for the raven haired teen to finally snap off from his thoughts and to notice the pizza she was holding. He preferred not to think about the half empty box lying beside CC. He grinned.

"I see you haven't changed, witch."

"You neither, demon. Or should I say stalker?" she teased.

Lelouch froze. "Sta-stalker? Oh great, now I earn an other title, beside the 'pervert' one you've already pinned on me." He wanted to justify his action, but figured it won't work against CC, it would only make it worse.

"Ah! Don't forget the siscon, too. (Is that even a word?) And soon maybe a lolicon too."

"Dam, you witch."

CC only ignored him, continuing eating her pizza. And they stayed a moment like that, as Lelouch wanted to say something but couldn't resolve to. After a long awkward silence (mostly for Lelouch, as CC didn't seemed to care), Lelouch finally opened his mouth to ask something. But unexpectedly, he was cut off by CC's question.

"So Lelouch, how did you find me?" she asked, not looking away from her food. Still, she had to admit she was a bit curious after all. (But either way, pizza would always be more interesting than Lelouch. Lelouch would never look as colorful or smell as good as a pizza)

"Easy. I simply tracked the credit card I gave you before I 'died'. And you've made good use of it as I can see." He snickered, he remembered how he wasn't surprised to see all of the bills go to a pizza shop.

She ignored his pizza reference.

"Why now, at all times?"

"Huh?", Lelouch muttered, surprised at the question.

"Don't play innocent. If you only wanted to chat, it's weird to come out now at all times. You didn't have any difficulty finding me, so the only reason it took four years, must be because you didn't actually try to find me till now. What are you planning?"

"Let's just say that I do plan to use this new chance, to perfect what I have started. It might be unexpected, but it would be foolish of me to not use this opportunity, right? When the time comes that a new evil would arise, I would be ready. With me out of the game, I can monitor over the whole situation without them knowing. This gives me the same secrecy as when I first started the Black Knights."

"Except that this time, you won't get away with your identity that easily. That face of yours is too scary to forget." The green haired witch snored.

"That won't matter much. Because this time, I have something that can make up for it. This time, I have experience."

He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. And then with a more formal tone, he reached out his hand and asked. "Will you help me again, my witch?"

She finally looked, with her calm golden eyes. They were piercing, they wanted the truth. And they seemed to have found it, because the witch finally broke eye contact and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, my warlock. We are accomplice after all."

And then she added: "You must already have something planned, don't you, Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

For all response, he simply smirked.

"You know me well."

Yes. She knew him well.

* * *

**Few hours ago, 2023 A.T.B, New State Pendragon.**

It was a bright and happy day. was shining, the birdies were signing. Mrs. Cloud was freely rowming in the bright blue sky. The flowers were smiling towards miss butterfly. Everything was perfect.

(Yes, you're still reading a CG fic. Seriously.)

Yes, everything seemed so bright, so beautiful; Kallen couldn't help herself to notice while looking towards the morning window of the hotel. She was lying on her bed, barely awake from the alarm she set, hugging her pillow. She didn't even notice that her wet pillow already dried up from last night's crying. She was just too busy thinking about something else. She couldn't help but to hate this beautiful day. It was as if the world itself was enjoying the celebration that was planned in a few hours.

Today, was the fifth anniversary of the death of Lelouch vi Britannia.

She couldn't stop herself of thinking the one that she could never forget: the one person that rivaled, no, surpassed even his brother's place in her heart. Thinking about Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world. One would wonder why the ace pilot of the Black Knights was so emotionally attached to a dead emperor and most importantly, the evil emperor that made her suffer so much. Only a few ever noticed the true feelings she was keeping under a happy facade, like Ohgi did. However, anyone knew the truth about the emperor's death, which Ohgi obviously didn't, they wouldn't be able to blame her even a bit.

She shook her head. And that's why that day she didn't want to participate at the parade and the ceremony. It already hurt her that Lelouch wad gone. But it hurt even more to know that he would not be remembered as the kind person he really was, but instead as the evil that every person on earth would curse upon. Being Japanese at heart, she knew what pride and honor was worth, how one's reputation was important. Even more important than one's own life. And yet, Lelouch had not even hesitated a single moment to sacrifice for their happiness.

Only the thought that Lelouch would _need_ her to participate made her push away her pillow. She sat up, put on her robe and trailed to the room's private bathroom. She undressed and got in a long, comforting and hot shower. She was glad to be able to take her mind off Lelouch, even for a while, and enjoy the feeling of hot water on her bare skin. She let the sweet sent the strawberry shampoo fill her nose, before washing it away. She continued to breathe the hot steam for a while after finally coming out. She dried her hair with a towel. She then reached and put on her formal black knight uniform, which made her think about Zero, about _Lelouch_ again. She shook the though off and sat in front of the mirror. It was a daily routine that she would to try and practice smiling in front of her mirror. It helped her deal with people after, to don a mask of happiness on her face.

Over the past five years, Kallen had been leading a normal life, or at least as normal the famous ace of the Black knights could be. She had fulfilled her wildest dreams, becoming a professional pilot in the free Japan. She got the life she was fighting for, she didn't need her week sick and girly persona anymore. She was living happily with her mom. She graduated top from Ashford Academy, then went onto university to keep studying on piloting, which was surprising, since she already bested all of the so-called professors there. And now, she was a full pledged Black Knight. She really had everything she wished for. But she still felt empty. And the reason behind was Lelouch.

Lelouch, the one who had been their greatest leader, then their most powerful enemy.

The one person she ever loved.

She felt disgusted. The girl in the mirror made a funny face. Why didn't she realized how she loved him until he was gone? Why did it always happen? Why does she only realize the importance of something until that something fades away? Once again her vision became a blur, as she felt hot drop of tears rushing down her face. She couldn't help but to look at the scattered photos of the past. She sees her whole family before the war, how they were all smiling. Than in the other, there was her and her brother, along with the others of the resistance cell. Half of them are now dead. She then drifted to a photo of the student council. All of them, smiling. Herself, Nina, Rivalz, Suzaku, Milly, Shirley and Lelouch. What would she give to return to those days. She then held the last photo of Lelouch, her love. Her hands tensed over the photo. The face of the teenager came smiling upon her. Not the evil smile that the world would forever remember, but the smile that only those who ever truly knew Lelouch would see. A drop of tears felt on the picture. She quickly wiped it out. She can't have the Lelouch in heaven notice her crying. That wouldn't be what he wanted, after sacrificing so much.

She shut the photo book and got up. She wiped her sad face off and replaced it with her happy again and got out of the hotel room. The Black Knights had reserved the whole floor for their activities. It was rather pretty luxurious, she thought. So Britannian-like, to spend money on this. That's why she didn't like Britannians. She passed a few soldiers who saluted her on sight, that she ignored too busy to try and find one person who was visiting the Black Knights. Zero still held authority over the Black Knights, despite being the Empress' advisor; and at time like this, he would meet them to be sure the coming celebrations would go well. She went to the place where she would likely find him. She knocked on door number 3210, where Zero was given a temporary headquarter for private discussions, and went in when she got her confirmation.

"Report." the metallic voice of Zero boomed from his chair. He was seemingly going over some files.

"Kallen Kozuki, Captain of the Zero Squad, reporting." She answered with respect as she closed the door. Thought that tone soon changed when she was sure no one was listening. "Susaku."

He sighed. "Don't call me that. I am simply Zero now."

Kallen refrained from answering, knowing the conversation would turn sour. She din't hate Suzaku, no they are even friends now, but she still couldn't fogive him for killing Lelouch and take his place.

"You wanted to speak to me?" The mechanical voice asked.

"Yes, I ask permission to deploy the Guren as protection for the upcoming celebration. I suspect an attack."

He shook his head. "No. There's no need for you to be in the Guren."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Don't make me repeat myself."

"But all those terrorist attacks a few weeks ago! And they were repeated and well planned attacks! They will most likely act today again! It's the best time to act and you know it!"

"I know. But we can't do anything. But you are in Britannia. Despite the Empress supporting the Black Knights, the some will still try to find any possible excuse to start an international incident. It's already a miracle that they let me visit here instead of watching over the Empress. The Royal Guards will be taking care of the situation if anything goes wrong. The Knights of the Round will be on guard and having their Knightmares in reach. "

"I get it." She seemed to calm down.

"But I have a feeling that it's not what you wanted to ask today.

'_I want to know the truth about him! And this time, I'll get my answers. Tell me the truth on the day he died! It's been five years already! As Black Knight's ace and as Lelouch's friend, I deserve to know!' _She wanted to ask.

"No, there's nothing else." She answered. She quickly run off, passing a surprised Tamaki. "Sheesh, what's with her? Zero, buddy!-"

Kallen run away. She wanted to ask, but she didn't have the courage. And that's why she left like a coward. She bit her lips to refrain from crying and it seemed to work well, as he tears were dry. She then walked towards the fancy restaurant of the hotel for some fancy breakfast and ignored the admiring gazes that were sent to her. However, she suddenly felt a familiar weird presence, and turned. However, she saw nothing in particular except the shiny looks people's eyes.

And she didn't pay any attention to the brown haired man and the black haired girl that walked away.

* * *

"I never thought you would appear in public without sunglasses and a hat to hide your face." The black haired woman said once they were away from the crowd. Her green eyes looked at her partner and hid an amusing look.

"It's old fashioned to wear a baseball cap and sunglasses. That's like saying 'Hey look, I'm suspicious'. A real looking face mask would do the trick, no? Added with the lens and the wig, no one would be able to recognize us." The brown haired man answered in amusement.

"You're starting to look like a phantom thief."

"Well, it's a skill you have to learn when you are the most famous man in the world."

"Yeah, so you could go on stealing panties in broad daylight and no one would even know."

The man shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment for my skills, and not trying to pin a name that I absolutely have nothing to do with on me."

"Yeah, right." She added with sarcasm. Lelouch's hare- I mean, fanclub isn't a secret to anyone. "But are you sure about this, Lelouch? About letting the enemy move first." The girl gestured, with barely a hint of concern for those who can read her.

"Ssh, don't say my name in public. Last I checked, they didn't have any microphones, but you can't be sure. And of course, the white always moves first, doesn't he?"

"That may be true in chess, but in reality, it's always the one who strike first that gets the advantage, no?"

"Yes, that would be true in other cases. But in this one, that would mean that I reveal myself too soon. I would loose my most important weapon: the element of surprise. Currently, my resources are limited, so I can't afford to gamble them just yet. If I am right, then what the enemy has been planned won't be great enough to be of any real threat." Truth to be told, he simply couldn't do anything but to watch. He lacked resource.

"Hmph, if you say so. But I still think he'll be using the media as a weapon. If anything happens today, it will be known publically. It would be a moral impact for the people."

"Yes, he might be. But using the media is bound happen either I intervene or not. It's better to observe your enemy first, while staying out of the open. Besides, if he doesn't succeed then there won't be any point to come out in the opens for something trivial. I won't rush things." They couldn't afford to rush things. Patience, no matter how much it would hurt, was needed.

"You might say that, but you're still worried for your sister, are you not? That's why we're here, so close to the Black Knights and taking the risk of being discovered. Just admit it, won't you?"

"Oh, just shut up, witch."

* * *

**2023 A.T.B, reconstructed city of Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.**

"I AM ZERO!" The white Zero claimed

Even if no one could see the expression he wore on his face at that moment, the people watching felt a shiver down their spine. His white cape waving from the wind only gave him an even more god-like look. If one was to describe later on what this new White Zero, he would answer without doubt that he was inspiring, charismatic. Maybe even more than the Zero this white one was based on.

The White Zero took a break to let the information sink in. "I… have always stayed in the shadows, watching the world as it evolves, always watching over it... I have seen many things, death, misery, war... And I was forced to come out, to finally act in the open. Because! Because I saw something terrible that hinders justice!" He waved his hand in a theatrical swing, as if he wanted to show something, as he continued his speech. "I see all these people here, people of all colors, all origins, gathered, and united. I am glad to see this.

However, what they do not know, is the truth. They do not know the true suffering of the sacrificed. They have forgotten all the sorrow, all the pain, all the fear of the deceased people in the wars. They have forgotten what their parents, their children, their friends have suffered. _Forgotten the past. _They have forgotten their past dreams, their past hopes, their past wishes. They have chosen to not face the pain, to forget. Your leaders have rally themselves with their enemies. What for? Is it for peace? NO! They have done it, for profit. All but a bunch of cowards, hiding behind a banner called the UFN, not taking the right decisions for themselves. They bow their heads to each other, smile at each other, while plotting behind, and bribe each other so that everyone can stand at their side in the council. A fake peace based on betrayal and lies!" His sorrowed posture suddenly changed to one of anger. "Is this true peace? Is this true justice? No! This is a lie! All a lie! A lie where people backstab each other with a smile! This is no true peace! This is no true justice!"

"That is why I pass my judgment! This is my punishment, my warning to the world!" The screen quickly shifted from the White Zero to the parliament. Or what was once the Parliament of Britannia. What was left was now mere crumbles, burnt and in pieces, miserable, and barely showing a hint of its former glory. The Royal Guards and the few Black Knights present were trying their best to keep order and while firefighters tried to calm the consuming flames. They seemed secured, but no one was stupid enough to not notice the fear their eyes was showing. The buildings were now in flames, almost completely consumed.

But the destruction of such an important building was not what shocked them. No, what did was the giant Knightmare that emerged from the flames. All eyes were locked on the humanoid machine. Like majestic angel with its pure blue wings ascended from the flames of hell. Its arms were open, as if it was passing a judgment on the poor humans bellow. It was obviously not just a custom frame. No it wasn't, not with its six blue energy wings, and its advanced equipment. The overall machine was skinny and tall, yet it seemed that the all were more than solid enough to put up with other Knightmares double its size. In its back were two unshed twin blades, like a burdening cross. It was what it was: an authentic 10 generation frame. People all around the world stared in awe at it. Because this came into a revelation: with the international ban of mass producing Knightmares, they had forgotten about the danger a single unmatched unit could do. Just like how the Knightmares at the beginning completely obliterated tanks and other machines, this one slaughtered any Royal Guards present. (No Black Knights for obviously political issues)

But the scene was cut off and the view shifted back to the White Zero. "It pains me to say this, but for the sake of the true peace, even if it needs to pile up a mountain of bodies, I will prevail!" The white Zero suddenly pulled his right hand out of his cape and gave his hand. "So join me! Together, we can purge the world! Purge the world from its lies, to not forget the forgotten, to live on the will of the dead! WE WILL BRING JUSTCIE!"

* * *

Lelouch looked at the scene and his face turned into a deep frown. "This is bad. This is worse than I thought."

* * *

**Note: Omg, white Zero's speech has been the most difficult part to write! My head hurts! And the knightmare description too. Ugh... Well, that's because I'm still not entirely sure what his goals will be. But don't worry, I have the plot more or less lined out... I just need... More details... So if you can help me in any way...**

**I'll be looking forward to some help for battle scenes. And I admit it, I'm not really into mecha stuff so I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KNITMARES! Ugh... I wish I did, but I don't. So It would be great if someone were to help me out a bit on this…**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! It's those reviews, those favs and alerts that makes me wanna write. Specially that this is my first fan fic. REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	4. Turn 3: Mystery

**Turn 3: Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the goal of this thing. It's obvious that none of owns Code Geass, Sunrise does. And no one is trying to make profit out of it. Purely fan based.**

**A/N:  
WOW! 16 comments, 22 alerts and 15 favs! I'm doing better than I thought! Thanks for the support! That's what's keeping me writing and all! All my stalkers: please review! Just drop a word, any word, and I would be happy.**

**I think the battle part of this chapter should have been included in the last chapter. My friend (3151) pointed out how the story haven't advanced at all in the last chap. My apologies for it. But anyway, I have been working hard on this chapter. The battle part was really hard. But honestly, I think I did better than on last chapter. Seriously last chapter was just fail, think this one as a rewrite, or part 2.**

**I had what I see people call "a writer's block". Meaning: I was stuck there with no ideas. I have vaguely knowledge of where the story is going. But these what I call "small details" (which aren't really small actually) are missing. I would probably have it for next few chapters too, since I seem to have a big gap. My plot is changing as I go on… So it's time to start influencing me.**

**Also, I need a beta reader to correct my mistakes. My English isn't very good, so I seriously need help.**

**Anyway, Chapter, start!**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**Turn 3: Mystery**

.**  
**

**2023 A.T.B, inside the Parliament, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.**

He suddenly understood.

He waved at the cameras.

"Cut it off! Cut-" However it was too late. From over the giant screen outside the building, the face of a white masked man appeared. He had the same expressionless face as his black counterpart: the same inhuman… no, Godlike mask. Though from where he was, Suzaku couldn't see it, the voice, however, he heard it loud and clear.

.

_"I AM ZERO!"_

.

Under his mask, Suzaku gritted his teeth. A new enemy has appeared. Yes. It had to be an enemy: what other reason would they attack the Empress and the UFN?

He adverted his concentration else where. His first priority was to secure the empress, no matter what the cost. He had promised Lelouch he would look after her, and he won't break his promise.

"Su- I mean, Zero?" the girl behind him started a bit hesitantly, asking silently what he was going to do.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. We will get you somewhere safe."

.

* * *

.

**Outside, near the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon**

All over the cities, the armed forces has been informed that a mysterious Knightmare appeared. The way it looked was unlike what was ever seen. An unknown prototype. A tenth generation Knightmare frame.

The first squad to be present faced the Knightmare in a strait line. The team was composed with eleven Vincents and one Vincent Ward, which was obviously the leader, all painted in the colors of the Royal Guards. One Knightmare against so many would be an easy one sided fight. And it was true. For the 10th generation Knightmare that is.

A voice announced in an open channel, "You dared to attack Her Majesty and the UFN council on such a holy day! Surrender now and by Her Majesty's mercy, will be granted a chance to live!"

However, the mysterious white Knightmare didn't answer at all. Instead, without any noticeable efforts, the Knightmare jumped from within the flames and reduced the space between the squad and itself. The group tried to stop it by firing their Needle Blazers, but was deflected by a strange blue shield. The angelic Knightmare landed on its knee and withdrew its double blades, which started to glow a mystifying blue, and cut in half the first Knightmare. The cut was so clean, that the Knightmare continued to move for a moment, before it split in two, and showing the stupefied pilot inside who just barely avoided death.

The 10th generation frame was then attacked by a slash harkens from his left, which he immediately dodged before giving it the same fate as the first attacker. Seeing this, the Vincents backed down, before attacking again in a new formation.

"Delta formation!" the commander ordered to his subordinates.

"Yes, my lord!" they answered in chorus.

They surrounded the 10th gen frame and launched their slash harkens all at the same time, making it difficult to doge every at the same time. To make it harder, the leader jumped and attacked from the top.

However, they were surprised when the angelic Knightmare suddenly fired one of its own slash harkens towards the one jumping on him. It was even more surprising when the 10th generation frame used the Vincent Ward as a pivoting point and hoisted itself away from its enemies. Benefiting from the momentary surprise, the angelic frame made a physic defying move as it suddenly seemed to disappear and reappeared when it sliced half of the Knightmares. Seeing this, one of the Vincent charged with its VARIS sword, but again was deflected by the glowing blue shield. The Knightmare replied with its double swords again. The four left were now not so obviously panicking. They had good Knightmares and yet, this new frame seemed very much better, so easily reacting to their moves. An other one got its limbs cut, before the pilot decided to make his Vincent explode and ejecting. Of course, this didn't seem to have done much damage. Only three Knightmares left.

.

* * *

.

**Inside the Parliament, Pendragon, Britannia. **

_"...see all these people here, people of all colors, all origins, gathered, and united."_

Yes, united. That was what they were here for. To be together! However, this white impostor claimed it to be a lie! If it was possible, he would kick this person for spitting on the world that Lelouch and Euphie wished for.

They were now both off the stage. Suzaku was carrying Nunally in his arms, running away and shielding her at the same time. Running while carrying something was no hard task for his stamina, but it was difficult when you're trying to protect a girl. He eyed at Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who was organizing the evacuation. When he saw him, he gave him a nod which told to secure the Empress, while the other 'less important people' (like other random diplomats and non UFN members that still attended) were being evacuated through the front door. They were the last of them, trailing behind the other UFN participants that were running out like crazy. Zero could only give a grunt of annoyance to the representatives. Suzaku was a soldier so he didn't really like disorganized situations.

"Quick, sir!"

Suzaku ran off inside the 'secret passage' a small hall that was made for these special times where you needed to escape. Thought it was more like 'emergency exit', since it was in no way a secret.

The Japanese man ran as fast as he could while protecting his Empress in his arms. He was the shield that protected her from the pieces of the ceiling that were falling on him oh-so-often now. But he didn't care. Her safety was above his.

Just as he was about to reach the end, as he saw the broad day light from a distance, an other BOOM happened this time right above them. Rocks and debris multiplied and came crashing on them. The source of light was being cut off and they will be buried if they didn't act. But even that few seconds were cut short, as a large portion of the cement ceiling broke down and headed right on them. Time slowed down for both of them. Guards shouted in the background, and explosions echoed. Even Nunally let out a crying shout. But Suzaku didn't hear them. He didn't hear anything.

Only a single word rang in his head, as red rings surrounded his eyes.

_**LIVE!**_

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**Outside, near the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon**

It was a one side slaughter. Only one Knightmare was left to fight the enemy.

One Vincent ward against a tenth generation Knightmare.

Earnestine Clinton gritted his teeth as all of his men were out of action. He knew he didn't stand a chance but he had to try. He would hold off for them to get here, whatever the cost. He closed his eyes and muttered some sort of prayer. He had to get out of this alive, for the sake of his wife and his two children. Then, he charged towards the enemy frame with all his will. The enemy's twin blades were facing him now; there was no way to evade it. Time seemed to slow down, as his life flashed before his eyes. However, luck was on his side for once.

They had reinforcements.

Three squad of Knightmare bearing the same colors came to his rescue, and fired at the enemy. This stopped from harming the Vincent Ward.

"Are you alright, Lord Clinton, sir?" asked one of the newly arrived commanders on a private channel.

Lord Earnestine Clinton, the one who was piloting the Vincent Ward, was glad to see reinforcements coming. He knew one squad alone was no match for that 10th generation frame, yet alone one single damaged Vincent Ward. Actually, he doubted that that three more squad would make any difference. But that was not what mattered. The only thing need to do was to survive and to buy enough time for the Knights of the Rounds to get there. It would take a while, since none of the Rounds had duties with their Knightmare that day, since they had to attend the official ceremony and parade, and thus it would take time for them to arrive.

"Yes, I am, Lord McDivitt," he greeted with a sigh. "Be careful, this Knightmare is unusually fast, even if it really is a 10th generation one."

"We will be." Lord Neil McDivitt confirmed, before switching over an other channel so all of their troops could hear.

"Alright! The enemy is an unknown Knightmare, probably a 10th generation frame. Its capacities and weapons are still unknown, so be prepared for any kind of attacks. Be prepared. We will aim to destroy. However, our main priority is to hold on until Her Majesty's Knights of the Round arrive! Do not engage in single combat! Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

At this, the enemy Knightmare already began to move again. The first squad came into a V formation against it, trying again to fire at the enemy unit. The white Knightmare dodged this and counterattacked with its own riffle. The team broke formation and advanced towards it. At this same moment, an other squad of Vincents profited of the moment the 10th gen frame was occupied to strike from behind. Quickly realizing the diversion, it spun its land spinners towards the right, and struck a Vincent that showed an opening. The pilot ejected before the Knightmare exploded.

Obviously, the squad that was just half destroyed was in no way to fight: having lost all of their members except one, they couldn't assemble into a right formation, so would only be a hindrance to the operation. But that didn't mean they couldn't assist from afar and profit from small openings.

"He's heading for point 6E! Team Alpha! Head towards point 7E. Strike when he reaches there!" shouted the voice on Lord Clinton's radio. He had his Knightmare a bit further from the battle, as if he was watching everything. "Team Bravo, push him towards point C9 after Team Alpha strikes!"

Team Alpha obeyed and stroke. However, the Knightmare proved tougher than they thought. It remained unscratched. The 10th gen frame jumped back as one of the Vincents shed its VARIS sword and pared the strike with its own double blades. The Vincent's teammates supported him by firing shots all around, making the enemy evade again. It served its purpose, as team Bravo pushed it towards the intended point.

"Team Charlie! Strike the floor on C9! Now!"

The squads aimed at it with their riffle and a rain of shots was fired, causing the floor to collapse, taking the Knightmare that was standing there with it.

.

* * *

.

"Now, I call check," Lelouch said, as he firmly put down the black king piece on his table. He smirked at the shiny little IFF signals on the screen.

.

* * *

.

**Outside the Parliament, Pendragon, Britannia.**

.  
_"This is no true justice!"_

.

_'Then what is justice?'_ he screamed internally, after regaining his self-conciousness. He was painting hard after the almost impossible stunt he just pulled off as his 'live-on geass' was activated. The geass had calmed down after he dodged the explosion with Nunally in his arms. They were both fine, and Nunally even almostl unharmed except maybe a few scratch.

They were now outside, a bit away from the explosions, out off harm. He should be relieved about Nunally being safe, but at the moment, the only thing in his mind was 'Zero'. They could now clearly see the big screen and the white figure that was speaking.

He could already see the Knightmares from far.

.

* * *

.

**Outside, near the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon**

For a moment, the field was completely silent, something that contrasted highly from just a few seconds ago, as the guards waited to see the result of their battle. As the dust cleared, they were awed at the result. Not even a single scratch could be seen on their enemy. It still stood there with all its majesty. Had it acted now and then, it would be able to catch them completely off-guard. And yet, their enemy flew away, retreated from the battle. It took them a moment to understand why.

The Knights of the Round.

Three Knights of the Round came flying towards them and chased the white killing machine. Even if they only had 9th generation frames, their skills will be on pair with him. They would be able to destroy or capture the enemy.

Seeing even more reinforcement coming in, the enemy seemed wanting to retreat. Noticing this, the royal guards acted. However, to their surprise, before anyone could order either retreat or pursue, the angelic Knightmare turned towards them once again.

It looked as it emerged from the flames that was now in place of what was previously named the Parliament of Britannia. To the UFN that had evacuated outside, it was really as such an archangel had descended from the heavens to pass on judgment.

It was now high in the air, its six energy wings spread from behind, forming an arc behind its back. The wings emitted a bold and strong blue light. The light grew stronger and stronger, until the contour of the Knightmare was barely visible in the bold light.

_"…So join me! Together, we can purge the world! Purge the world from its lies, to not forget the forgotten, to live on the will of the dead!"_

.

"That's-" was all Lord McDivitt managed to say, before millions upon millions of particles of light exploded in a sphere.

.

_"WE WILL BRING JUSTICE!"_

.

.

.

**And then everything went off.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_"… been five hours since the explosion on the Parliament of Britannia, where the UFN was holding an event on the fifth anniversary of Lelouch Vi Britannia's death. There's been no news currently on the incident. We have been unable to contact anyone near the area of the attack. We have yet to confirm the safety of all the UFN members present during the attack..."_

"Dam it."

The raven haired boy cursed again, as he turned away from the TV. He was so concentrated that he didn't even yell at the green haired girl that was only oversized wearing a shirt-his shirt- that was eating a slice of pizza on his bed, as always.

There had been no real news on it since the bright explosion he had seen in that battle. Even he wasn't sure about what happened. Everything inside 1 km radius of the explosion was off. No communication or anything passed through that area. It's like there was a rift in space, or a hole in that place.

_Like it was wiped out by the Fleyja._

He was lucky that the hotel that they stayed in wasn't inside that radius. But he was worried to death about them. About Nunally. There was no news on them. He himself can't even get out from his room (for obvious reasons like avoiding attention and not getting discovered as the demon emperor even if he did have his face mask on).

And thus, since he couldn't get information on it from the public, he did the only other thing that could het him such information: he hacked into the highly confidential BK database.

He gasped at the sight the ever-growing number on the screen that indicated the numbers of victims.

He closed his eyes, unsure how to react on it.

**8 059 people.**

At the same time, in the background, the voice of the random reporter rang again. _"We have breaking news! We have just received a brief report on the-"_

He laughed.

.

* * *

**.**

**Half an hour later, in a building near the parliament incident, Pendragon.**

Suzaku Kururugi stared dumbly from behind his mask.

"What's this?" he asked, raising a demanding eyebrow inside his mask.

"This seems to be a report we received a few days ago, sir. Someone leaked the information of a possible attack."

_'An information leaker? How did someone get hold of such information? Even the Black Knights didn't know of anything. We only halfway suspected a possibility, based on assumptions and theories.'_

"Why weren't I warned about this?"

The Black Knight cowered as his superior snapped.

"We... didn't deem it necessary, sir."

"And why's that?"

"Because... it was on a forum of some sorts, so we deemed it as one of those jokes, like all the others we see usually."

_'On a forum?'_ Suzaku thought. "I want to know the exact details of the information. I want to know who leaked it and from where. Get it done before the meeting in two hours."

"Ye-yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

The poor soldier quickly exited the room. Suzaku closed his eyes for a moment and tried to arrange the information in his brain. It has been almost half a day since the incident at the bitannian parliament. The worth was that they now tell him the incident might have been prevented.

It all happened so fast for him to grasp the entire situation clearly. But one thing he was sure: this white Zero was a treat.

With only one single Knightmare, he struck their army to the core. One kilometer radius of equipment jam. Every single electronic and sakuradite based machines went off. Even till now, no one seemed robe able to repair anything.

The numbers jumped from his papers. Thought it wasn't too accurate, it was still a decent one. The big 8 059 was bright and clear.

8 059 people.

8 059 injured.

**And no casualties.**

Zero nearly lost his helmet when seeing this. He had been sure that lots people died from it. But from his reports, it seemed that the whole incident had no casualties. Make that lots of injured, but better off injured than dead. He was surprised when this came in, because it was clear that whoever planned this could have all those present at the Parliament killed if he wanted to. Either it was really an act of mercy or that wannabe was mocking them. Well, at least they are all alive. As the leader of the Black Knights, it was his job to make sure that none of the representatives were dead or missing. Luckily, none did.

If he could use the word luckily.

Because he knew this wasn't a matter of luck. It was as if everything was neatly timed. The enemy made sure there were no casualties. A pacifist? He doubted. No, it was a show. Everything had been a show.

There was a big problem now that this was made public. (News was released to public just moments ago) The white Zero had made quite a speech, he had to admit. There had been no public manifestation, but there was no doubt that it had made its impact. People still had hate buried in their heart, and the speech stirred it up. Even five years after the Zero Requiem, some people just couldn't move on. They were happy about the peace, but how can one be at peace when everyone you wanted to share the peace with was now gone? It had been a truth of the Zero Requiem, both he and Lelouch knew, but he didn't think that would be the one point their newest enemy would attack. Vengeance was a vicious circle. Now that this circle was again triggered, he would have to do everything he could to stop them. The whole 'no causalities' thing would have even more people gain his support.

The memories of the whole event still flashed in his mind.

**-Flash back-**  
_The sky was illuminated by a huge flash of light.  
'Those cowards! A bomb!' he gasped. 'Is this an other Fleyja bomb? That would mean millions of casualties! That bastard!' But it was top late._

_"I'm sorry; I've failed you, Lelouch."_

_He closed his eyes as he waited for death. But it never came._

_The blue light died down. His eyes slowly adjusted from the light of the explosion, something that his helmet helped, being equipped with advanced light adjustment system. He looked around. People all over were all frozen in their place, eyes wide from shock. No doubt they all thought they were going to die like he did._

_But he was alive. They all were.  
'What? Not a Fleyja bomb? Then what is...'_

_Then he saw it. He saw the reason behind the bomb, it was not just a flashy light, it had some purposes, devastating puposes. _

_Some of Knightmares stood still, while light electric bolts flayed around now and then. Other crashed down. There was a stunned silence from those who were present, not knowing what happened. No a single city noise, not a single hum of the machines were heard._

_It took a while before their brains proceeded to catch on what happened: none of the machines were working. From Knightmares to communication devices such as cellphones, or even cars. Every kind of electricity based and Sakuradite based ones were neutralized._

_And the White Knightmare was nowhere to be seen._

**-End-**_  
_  
That was why that Knightmare was scary. Not for its speed, not for its various fighting equipment, nor anything else. It was that flashing bomb-like weapon that neutralized all the machines. Had the enemy wanted to act, it would be the perfect opening to strike.

He had no doubt that that thing could wipe out an entire army. But the Knightmare itself was not what was scary: no matter what they would still have the numbers. Now what they needed to know, was the enemy they were facing. The question was: where did this White Zero guy get his funding, his support? He knew that many countries still hold a grudge towards Britannia, even if they didn't show it publically. It takes no genius to know that old hate didn't just fade away. They were just giving Britannia a chance to redeem itself, and they did so because the gentleness of the current Empress. But if they were given a chance, some would strike back for sure: either for revenge for what Britannia did in the past, or for the glory of dominating the Empire that formerly occupied one third of the world. And thus, it would be logical for one of them, if not, for _many_ of them, to be funding Shiro. But who would also hurt the UFN? Yes, the UFN had been present in the incident. Even if many were still against Britannia; only a few -if not, _none_- wanted the UFN to crumble. It was just too beneficial for a country to have the world as an ally. That was specially the case for the smallest countries, which were more fighting for their survival than to gamble on an impossible strike like this one, so it eliminated most of them. That would leave the EU, the Chinese Federation and Australia. The EU was against the UFN at the beginning and only recently did it join, when a bit more than half of the countries in the EU voted in favor. Then, there was the Chinese Federation, which was starting to regain the glory after the crumbling five years ago. Zero knew that the Empress and her faithful general were in for peace, but it was not guaranteed that all of her subjects were. And finally: Australia, the only country that hadn't been affected by the world-wide war. And one of the countries that didn't join the UFN. That country was a mystery in itself, being isolated from the world. And that was what made them dangerous.

Of course, there was also the possibility that White Zero was a lone terrorist. That he didn't have a backup, only a few Knightmares and a few men. If that was the case, then the 10th generation Knightmare frame was the most dangerous part of it. Yes, setting all other problems aside, like who was funding the project, it was that special ability of this Knightmare that was frightening. He needed to find a counter measure for it.

And he knew the perfect person for the job. He picked up his phone.

"Rakshata... Yes, I would like to see you after the meeting... Yes, the bomb... And I would also like to know if there's any way a Knightmare can vanish from the eyes of hundreds of people..."

.

* * *

.

**Two hours later, Black Knights internal meeting**

The meetings of the Black Knights took place over a rounded table. A total of six people attended it. They were all influential people in the Black Knights. There was Kaguya Sumeragi, the chairman if the UFN, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the second in command of the Black Knights, Li Xingke and Kaname Oghi, who were 'honorary' members of the Black Knights, and of course, Zero. Zero held a weird position in the BK organization. Because he was Empress Nunally's advisor and body guard, he wasn't a full pledged leader. As an excuse for being with Britannia, he explained that Britannia's Empress asked his guidance so she could rule in peace. Schneizel el Britannia, was also present, standing behind, at Zero's right. He was Zero's personal advisor, a position that most of them questioned, since Zero and the prince were former mortal enemies, but then again, it was no surprise to them because they suspected that this Zero wasn't as good as the previous one.

**(N/A: No character description. Assuming that none has really changed, except for being older)**

"We have no information or what so ever on this new Zero," Li Xingke stated. "The research team have been looking for any possible trace of the mysterious frame, but we have found none."

"Have they checked the underground irrigation?" inquired Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Yes, but without luck. He hasn't left any kind of trail. Not even a single trace. It's as if he teleported."

"It should be nearly impossible for it to just disappear in thin air!" said Kaname Ohgi. "Not with the hundreds of eyes watching it! Thought our eyes might have been focusing elsewhere, at least one or two people should have seen it!" The Japanese man was very useful in these meetings. He knew the job he had in these meetings was 'to state the obvious'. Not that he was stupid, not at all. But there just has to be one person who does it, when no one of the 'super-duper-badass-intelligent-elite team' does. He was also the most timid and cautious one, but then again, he was just a teacher in the beginning.

"But he's done it. I don't know how, but he's pulled it off. Under the eyes of hundreds of people," Kyoshiro Tohdoh sighed. Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh was usually the one in command in the Black Knights, as Zero's was more often by Nunally vi Britannia's side. Only in important situations like the one today, would Zero come back to the BK.

"I'm worried about the treat this new Zero may represent," the Chinese general said.

"Why would someone use the same name and mask as Zero? It's clearly an insult to Zero's name," asked Ohgi.

"No, I doubt it is an insult," said Tohdoh. "It's more like he's borrowing Zero's name and fame. He seeks attention. The World is interested in what he is doing; with that costume and that name he has attracted enough attention. Added with the new weapon he posses, it makes people treat him seriously."

"Not that I wish it happened otherwise, but not making a single casualty doesn't scare people. He's been looked upon like a joke," said the prime minister of Japan.

"Don't forget Zero was seen as a joke when he first started too," the Chinese Black Knight answered.

"Yes, I know that," regretted the former resistance member with a darker tone, as the memories of Zero's old days rushed in his mind.

Tohdoh frowned. "I say it's more like a show of power. He's saying 'I can win this without a single drop of blood being shed'. He has enough skill to do that means he is powerful. He would be less frightening if he did kill people."

He continued, "Not only that. He claims to also be an ally of justice. If he makes no causalities, then it's just going to prove it right. He can gain supports from both the scared, who will be afraid of his unknown powers, and the pacifists, who might would approve of his ways of dealing, or at least they won't see him as an enemy. Of course, that is excluding all the avengers who would love to get a bite of Britannia."

"So in other words..." Ohgi whispered.

"...he's treating us like kids," Xingke finished. "Like nothing more but some flies that are roaming around."

"More like stepping stones, but yes, that's it," Tohdoh said.

"Maybe, but at least there are no casualties..." Oghi assured.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean anything yet."

"But..."

"Even if he did nothing till now, there's no guarantee that he won't use any dirty methods or start killing," Kaguya answered in the other's place. "By then, those who choose to not act won't have enough power to oppose him. Even the pacifist will bow down to him in fear."

"Then all we have to do is to act before he does more harm," Xingke responded firmly. "Before he gets more chance to prove he's more than just show."

"But how?" Kaguya mused out loud. "We don't even have a clue about where the Knightmare comes from."

"There's not many people in the world that could afford such a technology," the Chinese man pointed out. "What's surprising is that he managed to develop a tenth generation frame before us. To do so he would have very talented scientists to look over it."

The Japanese Colonel shook his head. "No, it's already been five years since the first 9th generation frames came out. No doubt, he would have time to build it, even if he didn't have people as talented as Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata Chawla. The only reason we don't have more advanced Knightmares is due to the international ban of further researching on battle-type Knightmares."

"Then that widens the numbers of people who are possibly involved in this," sighed Xingke as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, many countries could be behind this," the girl confirmed. "It's not surprising to find those who still seek war despite everything that happened."

"If that is true then this new Zero isn't the real treat. We might be facing an entire set of countries or a well-organized group, not just one person. He must be a spoke man if some sorts."

"No. Whoever this is, I get a feeling that he isn't just a spoke person. His tone was more that of a leader than just some politician. He reminds me if the first Zero," said Tohdoh as his sharp intuition kicked in.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment.

"The first Zero is dead," Ohgi spat. "Whoever this one is doesn't have any link with the one we knew."

"Enough of that." Zero commanded in a firm voice, speeking for the first timebin the meeting. This caused everyone in the room to stop and to stared at the masked vigilante. The Second Zero wasn't someone who liked to speak. He preferred actions to words. "Yes, I agree. I believe that Shiro is at least a high ranking member if we really are facing an organization."

"Shiro? Ah... White..." Tohdoh quirked a brow, then came into realization.

"Yes, that's the name that the public is now calling the White Zero, to avoid confusion," the chairman of the UFN smiled.

"Ah... Not a very creative name, I should say," the Colonel chuckled.

"I think it's a fitting name! They're already using it on the Internet instead of 'the White Zero'!" said Kaguya with a glee.

"That reminds me..." Zero trailed off, as he took off a document from under his cape. "We might have someone who has a lead."

Everyone eyed him closely when he pulled out from under his cape, a document of some sort. He paused for a moment as if to review the information on it again before continuing, "I have received a report on someone posting on the Internet about the attack."

"A coincidence?" the prime minister of USJ stated, more than asked.

"That's what I thought too. But upon seeing this, I hardly doubt it," the masked man replied, as he handed down the said-file. "This one was described in some accurate details. Such as the exact location, the approximate time, the number of enemy Knightmares involved. The post time was almost a week ago, on a small Black Knights fan site."

The papers were passed from hand to hand.

"Interesting," smiled Li Xingke.

Zero noticed their eyes open up a little wider and laughed inwardly at this. He himself was surprised to have found such a good piece of information. They were lucky to have gotten a lead soon after that incident.

Upon reviewing the document when it ended in his hands, Kyodhiro Tohdoh chuckled slightly. "So... if this is not s fluke, then it could either be information leak, or someone is helping us."

"Or, it could be a trap," said Ohgi, who was always the most cautious man of the group.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh closed his eyes for a moment, and then reached his conclusion, "I believe there are four most possible reasons. One: someone from the inside the organization leaked this information. Either spy or a traitor."

"I doubt this is likely," continued Li Xingke. "It is a possibility we should consider. But if it is true, then the organization has to be big enough to allow a spy or a traitor."

"Two, the other possibility, is that we have an unknown benefactor that's helping us, someone who knows more on this than we do. He's either leaking information so that someone can help, or it is a message left to a specific organization or an accomplice."

"Oh! Than we are lucky!" exclaimed Kaguya with an obvious glee. This made the others shook their heads with a small smile, before Tohdoh continued,

"Three, like Oghi said, this can be a trap that the enemy left out for us and he is waiting for us to take the bait. Professionals usually don't just leave information lying around. I won't be surprised if not a single trace could be found. I believe you won't be able whoever posted it. If he really is in this, then he wouldn't have allowed it to simply happen. And if he is traced, I doubt it might be on purpose. It could all be a trap to lure us out. Or this can be a provocation. The enemy is daring us to act."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do?"

"I suggest to wait and observe the activities of this person. We do not want to alert whoever he is. If the information he holds on is accurate, then we will capture him. If not, then we will have evaded a trap."

They all agreed.

Zero just stayed silent. _'Somehow, I get a familiar feeling from this Zero... He's too familiar... Right, Lelouch?'_

.

* * *

.

The meetings ended without much incident. Even if not very far ahead, they at least got some clue in this Shiro Zero case. Maybe not directly, but they might be able to find that someone who was involved in all of this.

He entered in deep thoughts as he walked in the corridors that led to his personnel dorms. It was the place he usually stays when he was with the Black Knights. His personal headquarters in the base. It had heavy security, many different kind of locks, that included fingerprint scans, weight scan, complicated coded locks and even a few that needed to be opened with keys in a specific order. Zero would almost laugh at the absurd security if it didn't also help to keep his identity safe.

As he walked and mused, he failed to notice the person who trailed behind him, following his steps. He almost jumped when he heard the voice of that person extremely close behind. He turned to see a tall blond man bowing respectfully at him.

"Master Zero."

"Ah, it's you, prince Schneizel."

"What do you think of the meeting?"

"It was as expected," the prince stated simply with his trademark pokerface.

Since the death of the Demon Emperor, Schneizel had been following Zero around like a devoted pawn, to many people's surprise. The second prince was more a leader, a king, not some kind of mindless minion. But Lelouch had geassed him into a complete slave that followed Zero wherever they went. But of course, that helped the second Zero, who was... well, a blockhead compared to the previous Zero. So he often used Schneizel's advices, and it worked out well. The Japanese man sometimes wondered who was 'the master' here, despite being called 'master Zero'. And if course, here it would be like a prince demanding to know if his subordinate's meeting went well. That is, if he didn't know better. Lelouch had cast his geass on his older brother to make him a slave bound to Zero. Schneizel often gave him the feeling that he was the one in control. But that, he reasoned, was just in Schneizel's nature.

"Was there any important progress in my absence?" the masked man asked.

"Not much. We still haven't traced the one who hacked in our database."

"Untraceable, huh?" he whispered to himself. "Not only did he hack in it... So the enemy knows our moves. That would be dangerous."

"Also, Her Majesty request to know when you'll be returning."

"Ah... Yes, tell her I'll be visiting tomorrow. The situation on hand might take some time, so I won't be with her for a while."

"Yes, master Zero." The Britannian prince bowed respectfully, before turning and leaving the masked man to his duties.

'So who are you, White Ze-, no, Shiro? What do you hope to achieve?'

The white prince walked back in the shadows. And no one saw the same passive and smiling face he was wearing, with the same unreadable expression he always bore.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Ok, ok, I admit the story still isn't advancing much. But hey, at least I did better than the last chap. **

**Can someone tell me how that brief little battle scene was?Or a critic?  
**

**It hurt my head when I wrote this. I rewrote this whole chapter lots if times, repositioning, adding, cutting off parts. I admit I'm a perfectionist. That's why it takes me so long for one single chapter. Also, if anyone cared to notice, the chapters are slowly getting longer. (And let's just put aside the crappy title)**

**I had a feeling Ohgi was OOC. Either way, I think I made him say things Tamaki would usually say... But hey, it's important for the conversation to continue. Also, there's not much Lelouch in this chap. But he's more involved than he appears.**

**I know some things/actions the characters does don't make sense... yet. But everything will clear up. Also I would love to hear your theories on the plot. I love to see what you people think. Let's see how obvious the story is.**

**Also... Can someone make a profile or something for my 10 gen Knightmare? Since I don't know a thing about mecha...**

**So READ AND REVIEW!  
It makes me happy, and I will have more inspiration!**


	5. Turn 4: The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: No. Sadly.

Sorry it took so long ;_; Exams+out of fandom… Anyways…

* * *

**Turn 04: The calm before the storm**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

_"My lord. Are... you sure we should be doing this?"_

_"Are you doubting my decisions? My heart is invaded by sadness upon those words! Please, at least give me the benefit of a doubt when I say it's for the best."_

_"No... No, my lord! B...but... Is it wise to provoke the Black Knights like this?"_

_"(Chuckle) Yed, trust me on this, my loyal knight. It will be fine. If I predicted well, then everything will go according to the plan. The name of Zero has its benefits... (chuckle) ... Besides, it holds, for me... sentimental value as well."_

* * *

**A week after the attack on the Parliament of Britannia, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia. **

**Kallen's POV**

I didn't even bother to undress myself as I dropped myself in the bed if my hotel room. I snuggled myself inside the soft covers of the bed. One never truly appreciate the comfort of such a bed unless you're tired like I was. It has been a tiring day, just like the past few days had been.

It had been roughly a week since the White —no, I refuse to call him that! He dares taint the name that Lelouch created! No, he's only _Shiro_— had made his first public appearance. Since then, we haven't got news of anything he is planning. Some people had started saying that he was an other joker. Though the work I had to do after his appearance said other wise. As a senior member of the Black Knights, I had to help clean up after the mess. That had been a whole busy week for me, not only there were investigations, but there was also things fix. After all, a whole one kilometer radius of broken machines in the middle of a metropolis like Pendragon was a pain in the ass. If we ever catch Shiro, I'll make sure personally that he gets skinned alive for the work I had to do.

The whole event had been annoying. Much as I didn't like to attend the celebrations of his death, I didn't like people disturb the peace he fought so hard for. Acting on the anniversary of his death was an insult to his legacy, something I'm not ready forgive. Or forget.

But I have to admit the whole incident took my mind of him, even if it was only a brief moment.

To make it simple, I was lucky to have not brought my Guren with me, and thus it remained functional, spared by the white sphere that destroyed everything electrical or sakuradite-based. Thought I couldn't say the say for Gino and his fellow Rounds, who had been sent over to help by Nuna- ... by Her Majesty Nunally. The blond guy had been hurting my ears all day... Well, at least half a day, since the problem was solved when I punched him in the stomach, thought I don't know how long it will last until he comes to flirt with me again. As much as I don't believe in those jokes on blonds being stupid (it's impossible to say that they can be dumb in anyway when you have a blond devil named Milly scheming around), I would make an exception for that guy. I always wondered how he even got in the Knights of the Rounds, which were supposed to be elites. Anyway, back to the main subject. Like I said, the radius where the explosion happened was experiencing a major problem: none the machines are working. Everything from the smallest of tracking devices, to Knightmare frames and even the trains, everything that was in that exact one kilometer radius just went dead. And from what I heard, we know exactly what happened.

A Gefjun disturber.

To say the least, it was interesting. Only half a day after the incident, Rakshata was already on scene. It took a day for her to understand what it was. Zero had asked a report on it, and I was present when she explained the whole thing to us senior members.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"A Gefjun disturber?" Zero asked._

_"Yes, Zero boy," the Indian woman replied as she waved her pipe playfully. "Like the one my team made years ago. Thought this one is much more interesting."_

_Zero raised a brow inside his mask, as the other members waited for the rest of the story._

_"As I'm sure you saw, this one does not need any sort of previous installment to activate a field."_

_"Is that so. How does it work?"_

_"Well, the original Gefjun disturber field made by my team needed to be placed around the targeted area. They act as corner stones that delimitate the borders of the space the disturber covers. In other words, it's a internal-working field. However, the new disturber is different from both the Gefjun disturber and the Gefjun net. It's not limited by multiple corners, but instead, the field is emitted from a center point and expands in a circular motion, like how a bomb explodes. It doesn't seem to have a range limit other than the lack if energy."_

_"I though the new generation knightmares had been equipped with Gefjun countermeasures," Zero pointed out, thought more as a question than a statement._

_"Well, I said it resembled the Gefjun net in theory. The actual bomb that was unleashed wasn't exactly like the ones I made. It works by a slightly different basis: not only chemical disturbance, but it also overloads electrical circuits. That's why only it affects sakuradite-based equipment, electric devices are also made unusable. And all orbits effects are permanent, unlike the Gefjun net, who only works as long it's activated."_

_Kallen visibly snapped at this. "What? But that's hell! We'll be in mercy of that dam thing!"_

_Zero mused for a while, before asking, "If that's true, then it's a big problem for us... How long will it take to fund a counter measure?"_

_"Don't know that one yet," sighed the Indian woman. "It's more complicated on paper than in theory. And after that it will take some time to build."_

_"I see. Then I'll have Lloyd Asplund help you out."_

_Before Rakshata could even reply, Zero gestured to the rest of the senior members, who had been listening the whole time, to follow him out side. As the door of the lab closed, they heard a certain scientific scream something about 'annoying Earl' and 'stupid pudding'._

* * *

It's been five days since then and the Gefjun bomb, as it had been dubbed, is still an unsolved problem. Rakshata had still not found anything that could actually help her develop a counter-measure. Thought, truth to be told, it must be difficult to find one when you have nothing physical to work with. She had pressured us to find anything that could have come from the explosion: debris, pieces of metal, anything. Exactly as she had predicted, but still hopped she was wrong about. It seemed that the whole thing had been emitted from that monstrously angelic Knightmare. A beam if some sort.

On the bright side, we had discovered that the machines, that enters the area after the explosion ends, are not affected by the Gefjun bomb. And thus, we were able to get things working again by shipping and replacing the devices. It also means something else, that unlike the Gefjun net, it doesn't last longer than a few seconds (as long as the explosion itself). That means that if we manage to get out the affected area before it reaches our Knightmare, then we will be able to come back a few seconds later to help those who were disabled. Or at least that's what Rakshata had said.

Call it the good news in the bad ones.

I turned in my bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable from laying on a sore back.

Suddenly, a music rang in the room. I almost jolted when I heard it, but calmed down when I realized it was my cellphone. Only Gino would call at such a late hour! Grumbling, I was so tempted to ignore it, but decided against it as screaming into that idiot blond's ears would be so, so much more fun.

With a swift movement I flipped the device open and spoke, "Gino, why are you calling in so late again? Haven't I told you to not call? I told you I'm not going on a date with you, we have wo-"

A chuckle.

I blinked a few times, surprised by Gino's reaction. Gino never chuckle like that, unless something's wrong with his head! The Gino I know would laugh half heartily and-

"You're not Gino. Who is this," I demanded, narrowing my eyes. As a response, the mysterious caller only chuckled more. What's so amusing about my question? I quickly glanced at the caller ID and found it to be marked as 'unknown'.

"You're right, I am not Sir Welinburg. As for your question, I am simply a friend that's concerned about your well being."

"Bullshit! Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled at the phone.

"Still as rash as ever, huh, miss Stadfield," the voice chuckled while the said red head blushed at the comment. "It's rude to interrupt when someone else is talking."

"Shu-Shut up!" I blurted. "And my name is Kallen KOZUKI. Answer my question!"

The voice only laughed more, which annoyed me even more. However, I was alerted once more when the mysterious caller became serious all the sudden and said, "It's better for you to be careful of what's happening, Kallen. Things aren't that simple anymore. I don't think things are going to return to what they are. The peace is broken once again. Be prepared, because we are going to need your help. And be careful, seems White's side also has it. That's all can say now. We will speak again soon."

"Hey! Wait! Who ARE you?"

But everything that responded was a dial tone.

Brushing a hand through my hair to calm down, I calmed down as all kinds if thoughts passed through my mind. Who would have my number and call at a time at this? Even Gino wouldn't make a joke like this, there's limits to what to do. No one else I know would do that either. If something is the matter, they would just tell me directly because they would know that would be how I like it.

The only person I knew who would ever do something like this would be-

My eyes widening, I suddenly didn't feel tired at all anymore.

I might be wrong. But even if it would hurt to try, I still have to let him know.

I browsed through my contact list and quickly chose a familiar number. I wasn't at all worried because both my room and the line was secured, no one else would know. Because-

Could it be?

"This is Zero."

"Suzaku? It's me, Kallen. There's something I have to tell you. I think Lelouch is alive."

* * *

**Location: Classified, Holy Empire of Britannia**

"Sir! We are under attack!"

"What? By... who? What troops?"

"We don't know, sir. Unidentified enemy units have surrounded the base!"

"Ask for reinforcements!"

"Ye-yes, sir!"

"Our communication is jammed!"

"Dam it! Deploy our troops! We have to protect the base at all costs! We can't let it fall in enemy hands! If they lay their hands it..."

"But sir! We barely have any troops to guar-"

"I don't care! If we can't defend the base, then that wouldn't matter anymore! "

"Ye...YES SIR!"

"We have to defend it... At all costs... We can't let anyone have it..."

The commander's eyes trailed to the back of the room, where was heavily guarded door.

"The plan for the Fleyja..."

* * *

**AN: Sorry. It took sooo long for this chapter. And it's short... The reason is that I'm no longer in the fandom, really. So I'm not motivated to write anymore. I even had this other story I wanted to write and post, but I kinda canceled it since I won't do anything. **

**If I have misspellings with names, please ignore it… Being out for so long makes me half forget the spelling of their names… D:**

**The thing is, I'm entering hiatus with this story, so please don't expect an update. I'll post now and than, since I promised not to drop the story. I might get more active if they ever get that season 3 out…**

**QUESTION:  
The thing is...**

**Do you want me to write a summary of the whole story if I ever stop.**

**Or**

**Do you want me to keep going and take forever to update each chapter?**


End file.
